This invention has particular utility in providing hearing impaired persons with an indication not only of specific sounds, but the direction from which they emanate. A common but very difficult problem exists among individuals who are totally deaf in one ear. While these individuals are able to hear adequately with hearing aid devices, they are unable to quickly discern the direction from which the sound originates. Normally this is not a life threatening problem. Situations, however, do exist where such individuals must be made immediately aware of the origin of the sound, particularly a loud sound. Typical examples include general automobile traffic, fire alarms, loading dock traffic, sirens and variety of less common audibles, but of equal warning power. Recent contact with such individuals having this type of hearing disability has dramatically emphasized the severity of the problem. In addition, people who are totally deaf or hearing impaired encounter difficulties while operating a motor vehicle with respect to hearing and locating an emergency vehicle in the vicinity.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improvement in visual aids for the hearing impaired or deaf.
It is another object of this invention to provide a visual aid which is directionally sensitive.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improvement in visual aids which are able to detect not only the direction from which the sound originates, but also to provide a visual indication of both the direction and intensity of the sounds.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a directional visual aid comprised of integrated circuits in order to minimize size and power dissipation.